cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gold Paladin (V Series)/@comment-19769950-20181031075304/@comment-9851827-20181031153801
I appreciate that. So what makes Pellinore better has nothing at all to due with his Superior ride. Pellinore's superior ride bad. As you mention, soul blast 3 is way too much. You never play for this part of the skill. What makes Pellinore good is his vanguard effect. That fact that you can literally fight with any card in your hand and then bounce it back is very very good. What Ezel likes to do is call over units in the accel circle when he attacks. This is because Gold Paladin has a hard time hitting solid numbers. So what Ezel typically does is swing with a rear on an accel circle. Then swing with vanguard and call over the unit in the circle. This is a minus 1 from just his on attack alone. Because you are also calling over a unit you placed in said circle, it becomes a minus 2. Yes you could have used a card like Viviane to call a unit into the circle in the first place, but due to soul and counter blasts issues, this will not happen often. Majority of the time, Ezel is a minus 2 every turn. This is a problem in Golds because they have a lack of hand prescence. This is where Pellinore shines. I can fight with even a grade 0 if I need to and not feel bad about it. Sometimes as an accel deck you simply don't draw into solid attackers and you have to fight with units you rather not with. Pellinore is extremely helpful in this case. Where the multi attack comes from is through Mach Slash. Mach Slash not only gains calls a unit for cb1 when he attacks, but he also gains 5k which is a big deal. For example, you can call a Dindraine to the accel circle, fight with it, bounce it back, then call it again with Mach Slash, sb1 to unflip 1 and gain 3k, fight with it, bounce it back. This is a pretty common play that doesn't require you to lose hand at all to do. I value this very high in an accel deck. Of course this is just a very basic play, but I think you get the idea. Pellinore can multi attack in accel circles without having to call on top of units to do so. This, in turn, saves you a ton of hand overall, something Ezel decks lack a lot of. I do see the Ezel Superior ride as inconsistent at best. Not only do you need Beaumains by turn 2, you also need to have Ezel in hand by turn 2. Yes both of them are 4-ofs, but it isn't very likely at all to see both of them in such a short notice. Furthermore the Superior ride is only at it's best if you are going first. This means you also needed to win the dice roll on top of having 2 4-ofs in your hand by your second turn. All of this is very unlikely to happen. Sure it may happen once or twice, but in a large tournament setting where you have 7+ rounds, it's not going to be able to carry you. Even if you get the ride off, you still lost a card in hand from Beaumains and then Ezel from hand, and you lost a soul. If you are goin first this may be a fair trade off, but going second, losing that much hand, just is too much. Personally I have tried both variants quite a lot. The Ezel Variant saw little success due to small hand size, and especially when I try to multi attack, while minusing, and then they hit a defensive trigger. Pellinore, on the other hand, has seen much more success since I can keep a solid hand size in the deck, way more than I can with Ezel. Feel free to disagree, but from all multitiude of games I have played with both Variants, Pellinore has easily shown the best results between the two.